thelaniafandomcom-20200213-history
DoS Cast
The Dawn of Shadow roleplay hosts a varied cast from across the lands of Thelania, from the heroes and their companions who have helped them along their journey to the foes that have stood against them. Some Characters may appear in both the Group and the Villains sections if they have played a role as both a protagonist and antagonist during the course of the story. Group MembersCategory:CharactersCategory:HeroesCategory:Dawn of Shadow The heroic cast of The Ivory Brigade: * Cyneward Atreus - * Eoforhild Algoran - The Knight Champion of Elmhold, a stubborn, no-nonsense, honorable battle-boar-maiden forced to play the role of a double agent in hopes of finding a way for her home to be liberated from the Strifespawn menace. * Aetheria Ilithaad - The Eletharian Healer of Skuuya, a kind and curious woman eager to explore and learn more of the world and to help put down the threat of the Strifespawn before her own homeland is made to suffer more. * Calimund Alferth - The mercenary with a wanderlust and a joyful competitive streak from Ivalith, dedicated to giving aid where it is needed he lends his sword to the noble cause of defeating the Strifespawn. * Yewnethlynn Tulaeryn - The Black Knight of the Beast's Den, slayer of the Beast of Elethar, a timeless warrior whose sense duty leads her to leave behind the Den and join the group in their struggle against the Strifespawn. * Cuddy Kendon - * Briar Walshe - * Raneard'ina Dynangrad - The secret knight princess of V'lithe, a young and strong-headed girl who decided to lend a proactive hand to the the others in an attempt to remove the Strifespawn's overshadowing threat to her kingdom. * Enaia Laeshunn - A sharp witted mischievous Caiten girl who bears a strikingly tragic past. At a glance one would never know that she is a woman who has suffered much loss as she conceals it with clever magics and a playful nature. * Drythe Hallover - Champion of the Strifespawn, also known as the Reaper of Vargol. Raised to be a living weapon, his conflicting emotions compel him to stalk his former friends relentlessly and vow to ruin their plans before destroying them. * Kyra Sunderfury - Villains & Antagonists * Drythe Hallover - * Acillia Derrinter - * Voltor Cruxis - * Exserrio Wandersythe - * Eoforhild Algoran - The Knight Champion of Elmhold, a stubborn, no-nonsense, honorable battle-boar-maiden forced to play the role of a double agent in hopes of finding a way for her home to be liberated from the Strifespawn menace. * Weltur Maldarinth - NPC's & Others Former group members and other important npc characters: * Denerius Belfore - The quiet but dependable scout who gave his all to try and defend Feora against the Strifespawn though it ultimately fell. He now resides in Nayavere working to recruit more able bodies to the cause of defeating the monsters and their masters. * Divona Arethina - The good natured chubby demon from Nayavere, another brave soul who experienced Feora's defeat first hand. Returning home with her companions she remained behind to aid the refugees left homeless after the fall of Sorvetta, Feora and so many other places. * Justin Ramarith - Captain of the Nayavere guard, close friend of Malith and Cyneward's most recent teacher. * Vincent Arwel - * Artym Kay - * Malith Vehron - Cyneward's mentor and childhood guardian. Acting as a father figure to the would-be knight, he was formerly the last remaining member of the Paladin order before naming Cyneward one in the last moments of his life. * Alandria Nagadriel - * Braith & Faith - * Greige Hallover - Father of Drythe Hallover. A blacksmith of near-legendary status who sold his soul for his craft. Animal Companions * Hererinc - The white Elmhold battle boar, born and bred to accompany the knights of Elmhold this loyal and courageous creature serves as steadfast steed to Eoforhild. * Kinkipa - The little Kuurivan companion of the Skuuyan healer Aetheria. Category:Villains Category:NPC's Category:Animal Companions